


He Prayed For This

by Ltleflrt



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Edging, Jimmy-centric, M/M, Multi, POV Jimmy, Rope Bondage, Sub Castiel, Sub Jimmy, Training, Twincest, everyone switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Set prior to "Profoundly Bound", this tells the story of Jimmy's first experience with BDSM.





	He Prayed For This

The small stack of paper on the table isn’t going to bite him, obviously, but Jimmy still stares at it for a long moment without reaching out to touch it.  He’d said he wanted to try this whole BDSM thing, but now that Dean and Castiel are sitting at the table with him and the… the _contract_ is right there, he’s questioning why he thought this was a good idea.

“Jimmy?” Dean’s voice, always so warm and affectionate, wraps around Jimmy and some of his nerves loosen up at just the sound of his name.  He places a hand over the papers, blocking most of the words that he’d probably typed up himself, because that’s the kind of care he takes with these things.  “If you’re really not-”

“No!” Jimmy reaches out and pulls the contract out from under Dean’s hand.  “I’m ready, I just… I…”

The heat of Castiel’s palm settles on his back, rubbing circles between his shoulderblades.  “What’s wrong, Jimmy?  What can we do for you right now?”

The question makes Jimmy’s lips twist up in a small smile.  Dearest Castiel, his sweet brother.  Always so considerate and caring.  And yet he takes zero shit.  Of the two of them, most people would claim that Jimmy is the stubborn brother, but he’s got nothing on Castiel’s steely force of will.  And those same people would probably be shocked to their souls to find out that Castiel is also submissive as fuck.  

Hell, it had surprised Jimmy the first time Castiel had asked for something a little more intense than just handcuffing him to the headboard.  But it had sounded fun, and Jimmy had immediately agreed.  Only to find out that Domming his brother makes him deeply uncomfortable.

It’s still something he considers a personal failure.  Castiel does so much for Jimmy.  Without Castiel Jimmy probably wouldn’t have been able to make it through culinary school.  Going back even further, he probably wouldn’t have been able to pursue his interest in cooking at all since their father thought cooking was “women’s work”.  He might not have even survived his teen years to be honest, since Castiel had stood between him and the wrath of their father on so many occasions, and then comforted him through his depression in the darkness of their room.  

If only their asshole dad had lived to see Jimmy achieve his dream of becoming a chef, and that Castiel became an interior decorator.  Jimmy half-wishes sometimes that he could go back and tell their asshole dad that not only were he and Castiel _flaming queers_ , but that they also practiced all their dirty sinning on each other.  It would probably give him another massive heart attack and kill him anyway, but seeing his face just before he keeled over would have been _priceless._

But Jimmy couldn’t be what Castiel needed him to be.  It felt wrong having Castiel kneel at his feet and call him Sir and eagerly await his orders.  He doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with Castiel’s need to give up control and let someone exert their mastery over him.  Jimmy thinks it’s awesome.  He just can’t take the dominant role.  

Whenever that guilt starts to eat at him though, he remembers that Castiel’s need for a Dom led them to Dean.  Sweet Dean.  Strong Dean.  Handsome Dean.  The second love of Jimmy’s life, who - wonder of wonders - loves both of them back.  He accepts their relationship, and fits right into their lives as if he’s the piece of their puzzle that was missing, and is now found.

At first Dean had only been a Dom for Castiel, leaving at the end of a scene - after making sure Castiel didn’t need him for more, of course - but eventually it had changed to him staying for Jimmy’s special dinners.  Those nights had become date nights, and poly dating, and eventually the twins had revealed their relationship to Dean, hoping to not drive him away.  

Dean had stayed.  He loves them both.  And he’s wonderful.  

And after a year of “vanilla sex” with Dean, but watching Dean acting as Dom for Castiel, Jimmy has come to the realization that maybe the reason he was uncomfortable in the position of Dom is because he’s actually submissive too.  Which is why they’re sitting here with a contract waiting for Jimmy’s review.

So why is he freaking out?  

He lifts his chin and turns to face his brother.  Castiel’s expression is familiar.  One of caring and worry and determination to give Jimmy whatever he needs.  

He turns and sees Dean giving him a more muted version of the same look.  Even though Jimmy pulled the contract away, Dean’s hand is still where the stack of papers had started out.  And Jimmy knows that if he decides to back out of this, Dean will calmly take the papers back, and he’ll still touch Jimmy with the same love and tenderness (or sometimes roughness depending on everyone’s mood) that he always has.

And that’s all he needs to calm the hell down.  He turns a reassuring smile on his twin.  “You’re already giving me what I need.” He looks back to Dean and sets the contract back down on the table.  “Both of you.”

Dean’s smile widens, and his eyes are full of love.  He doesn’t make a move yet to take the contract.  “We always will, Jimmy.  I promise you that.”

A sigh of relief that Jimmy hadn’t realized was trapped in his chest slips free, and his shoulders relax.  “Thank you.”

Castiel kisses Jimmy’s shoulder, and the hand on his back moves to wrap around his waist.  “Love you,” he whispers.

Jimmy tilts his head until it rests against Castiel’s to acknowledge his words.  Then he drops his eyes to the papers and begins scanning the list.  “Okay, let’s do this.”

***

It’s several days before they actually scene together.  Dean wanted to give Jimmy time to change his mind on anything from the contract they’d agreed to, plus he wanted to spend several evenings cuddling Jimmy and making sure he feels completely and utterly loved.  And of course Castiel had been three hundred percent behind that plan.  Jimmy thought it was excessive, but now that they’re entering the playroom, he’s glad for it.  Those memories keep the nerves mostly at bay.

Even though he’s experienced enough to handle two subs at a time, Dean insisted that for Jimmy’s first time that Castiel not participate as a second sub.  He will be present, and he’ll watch, just as Jimmy had done the first time Castiel had scened with Dean.

It’s not the first time that Jimmy has been the center of Dean’s attention, but when Dean slips into Dom-mode (a phrase that makes Castiel roll his eyes, much to Jimmy and Dean’s amusement), there’s an intensity to his stare that Jimmy has never been subject to.  And the scene hasn’t even officially started yet.  

Dean is only a few inches taller than Jimmy, but it feels like Dean towers over him as he steps close.  Jimmy lifts his chin and refuses to shy away from those beautiful green eyes.  

“Okay, one more time before we start.  Tonight we’re going to try some mild bondage, some overstimulation, and some obedience training.” Dean holds up a strip of pale leather with a steel ring in the center, a C in fancy script stamped inside the ring.  Castiel’s collar.  Jimmy balked at having one made for himself before he knows for sure that he’s comfortable with this whole thing, and Castiel had offered his own to use temporarily     

.  “The scene starts when the collar goes on.  I will check your level of comfort using the color system.  Green for go, yellow for pause, and red for stop.  Do you have any questions?”

He feels like he should ask a million just to slow things down.  Maybe he should call yellow already.  Fuck, if he already wants to pause things before they even started, maybe he shouldn’t-

“No,” Jimmy says firmly, ignoring the doubts scrambling for attention inside him.  This is Dean.  He trusts Dean with his life, and he’s witnessed his care and control over Castiel up close and personal.  He knows - _knows -_ that he’s in good hands.  

Dean smiles, his sweet boyish one that makes Jimmy melt a little inside.  His fingers come up to stroke Jimmy’s cheek.  “I’m going to take such good care of you, Jimmy.  I promise.”

“I know you will,” Jimmy whispers.  It seems like something he should be promising Dean instead, since _he’ll_ be taking the subservient role in the next few minutes.  But he understands much more about the relationship between Dom and sub now than he did when he was trying to Dom for Castiel.  This will be an equal partnership.

That knowledge makes it easy for Jimmy to say what he needs to say.  “I’m ready, Dean.”

“Wait.”

Jimmy and Dean both turn to Castiel.  He’s been so silent during the exchange that Jimmy had almost forgotten he was there.  Now, he steps close, Dean moving to give him room to lean in and give Jimmy a light kiss first on one cheek, then the other, and then one on the lips.  His smile is all in his eyes.  “Have fun, Jimmy.”

“I don’t think that’s in doubt,” Jimmy retorts with a flippancy that he’s not sure the source of.

Castiel chuckles and backs away.  “Definitely not.  And I can’t wait to watch.”  He takes a seat on the corner of the large futon mattress on one side of the room, and makes himself comfortable with a pillow behind his back as he leans against the wall.

Knowing his brother will be there, watching Dean take him apart piece by piece sends thrills of excitement through Jimmy’s limbs.  He’s always been the exhibitionist of the two of them, and Castiel knows it.  Which is probably why he reminded Jimmy there will be an audience.  The damn tease.

Dean holds up the collar again.  “Shall we?”

Jimmy swallows and nods.  Then lifts his chin to give Dean access to fasten the strip of leather around his throat.  When Dean steps close to do so, Jimmy breathes in his scent.  He smells like sweet lemon meringue pie because he used the sugar scrub Castiel buys at the farmer’s market.  Dean jokes that it’s not a very manly scent, but he uses it far more often than the twins do.  

The leather settles lightly around Jimmy’s throat, and the buckle tinkles softly as it’s fastened.  

Dean runs his fingers underneath, checking the fit.  Then he pins Jimmy with a Look, Dom-mode engaged.  “What is your color, Jimmy?”

Even his voice is different.  Jimmy has heard this firm and commanding tone before, but it’s different being the one it’s directed at.  In a good way.  Which is why his own voice is slightly breathy and higher pitched when he answers.  “Green.”

One side of Dean’s mouth curves up.  “Good.”  

He steps back, and his eyes rake Jimmy from head to foot and back up.  There is clear approval in them when he looks Jimmy in the face again.  “Remove your clothes.  Fold them neatly and put them over there.” He gestures to the dresser that he keeps his toys and other such instruments in.  

“Yes, Sir,” Jimmy responds immediately.  This first order is easy, after all.

He’s wearing the clothes Dean told him to.  A button down white shirt tucked into a pair of coffee colored slacks.  His feet are bare, but he’s wearing underwear and a belt.  He starts with the belt, pulling it free and rolling it up neatly, then unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it from his shoulders.  Once it’s folded on top of the dresser, he removes his slacks, adding them to the growing pile.  When he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his bright red briefs - Dean’s favorite - he’s halted by a new command.

“Stop.” Dean motions for him to follow, then turns and walks to a plain wooden chair in the center of the room.  He sits and pats his thighs, which are clad in black sweat pants, the only clothing he’s wearing.  “Come sit here.  Straddle my lap.”

Jimmy does as he’s told.  Another easy order.  It’s a position he’s been in many times.

But this time Dean doesn’t grab his waist and hold him in place.  And Jimmy isn’t sure he’s allowed to touch Dean yet.  It’s a little bit awkward because the chair isn’t a very good height for what he’s been commanded to do, but he manages without looking like an idiot.

Dean’s hard expression doesn’t slip.  He scans Jimmy again, his eyes lingering on Jimmy’s nipples.  There’s calculation there, and Jimmy waits with baited breath.  He’s greenlit nipple clamps on the list of kinks Dean had asked him to fill out.  Is that what Dean is considering right now?  He’s never tried them before, but if it’s anything like the aggressive way Castiel sometimes bites and sucks Jimmy’s nipples, then Jimmy is all for it.  In fact, his nipples harden at the thought.

But that doesn’t seem to be on Dean’s mind, because after a small approving smile, his eyes move down further to the bulge under the red cotton of Jimmy’s underwear.  “Pull those down below your ballsack,” he orders.

Easy-peasy.  “Yes, Sir.”

He’s not hard yet.  Not because he isn’t aroused.  He definitely is!  But he’s not the kind of guy who goes from zero to sixty immediately.  Having Dean watch him tuck the white elastic band under his balls is definitely sending blood to all the right places though.  

“Get yourself hard,” Dean says.  “Don’t drag it out.”

Jimmy pouts at not being able to put on a show, but grips himself in one hand and begins to stroke.

Dean’s eyes flash up to his.  “What do you say?”

“Yes, Sir.  Sorry.”  Jimmy’s cheeks heat.  Acknowledging an order should be one of the easier things to do, and he can’t believe he forgot already.  Especially since they haven’t done anything hardcore yet.

“Don’t apologize,” Dean murmurs as his attention drops back to Jimmy’s hand.  “Strive to do better.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean doesn’t look back up, but he smiles.  The tiny sign of approval sends even more blood rushing to all the right places, as well as all the butterflies in Jimmy’s belly into a frenzy.  Feels like a damn butterfly rave going on in there, with the music thumping to his speeding heartbeat.

“Very good,” Dean says moments later when Jimmy is fully hard.  “Now stop touching yourself.”

It’s impossible not to make a tiny sound of disappointment when he obeys, and he worries that he goofed up again when Dean gives him sharp look.  But he doesn’t say anything, instead going back to looking at Jimmy’s body.  His fingers hook lightly in the elastic band under Jimmy’s balls, and he tugs up and down, left and right, tickling the sensitive skin behind them.  

And then Dean lets the elastic go, and lays both hands on Jimmy’s skin.  He starts at Jimmy’s thighs, and pets upward over his semi-ticklish sides.  His hands detour around Jimmy’s back, spreading across his shoulder blades, almost as if he’s petting the kelpie intricately inked with shades of teal and green in his skin.  He pulls Jimmy forward until their chests are pressed together, and their faces are so close that Jimmy can only make out the color of Dean’s eyes.

“You are a work of art,” Dean murmurs against his lips.  “But I am going to decorate your body to my tastes tonight.”

A shiver runs down Jimmy’s spine, and he swallows against a suddenly dry throat.

“I’ve dreamed of seeing you wrapped and tied,” Dean continues.  He nuzzles Jimmy’s cheek.  “But I can’t decide what color.”

Jimmy opens his mouth to make a suggestion, but hesitates before he says red because he doesn’t want to accidentally stop things.  

Dean notices though.  “You may speak.”

“Uh, what about...” not red, not red, don’t say red, he’ll stop, don’t make him stop, “something to match my underwear?” he finishes.

“Now that’s an excellent suggestion,” Dean purrs against his skin.  He nips at Jimmy’s jaw, and then smacks him roughly on the ass.  “Stand up, boy.  And take off your underwear.”

The slap and the somewhat degrading nickname make Jimmy shiver.  He’d agreed to pet names, but hearing it for the first time twists his insides just one more notch tighter.  

He slides off Dean’s lap as gracefully as possible, stepping back enough to give Dean room to stand as well before pulling his underwear down and kicking them to the side.  He whispers acknowledgement when Dean commands him to stay and watches as Dean moves the chair away and pulls a low stool, forward before he goes to the dresser where he keeps most of his toys and tools, and opens the drawer filled with neat coils of rope.  He pulls out a coil of red nylon rope and approaches Jimmy, his expression thoughtful as his eyes roam over Jimmy’s body.  Then he grabs a pillow from the futon, winking at Castiel before approaching Jimmy again.

For the first time since the scene started, Jimmy looks at Castiel.  His brother is watching with hooded eyes, running his fingers lightly over the tent his dick is making in his sweat pants.  

A snap of fingers jerks Jimmy’s attention back to Dean.

“Spread your feet until they’re even with the outsides of your shoulders,” Dean orders, and nods approvingly when Jimmy does as he’s told.  Then he circles around Jimmy, taking his time deciding where to start.  Finally he stops in front of Jimmy, and stares at him.  He uncoils the rope, and slides lengths of it through his hands until it’s folded exactly in half.  “Keep your head up.  I don’t want this to be too tight around your neck.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jimmy lifts his chin and straightens his shoulders.

The proud smile Dean gives Jimmy makes his breath hitch, and he feels tears prickle at his eyes.  The emotion builds up inside him and he inhales deeply before letting it out in a long sigh.

“Color?” Dean asks softly.

“Green,” Jimmy answers, no doubt in his tone.

It’s exactly what Dean needs to hear.  He starts by looping the rope around Jimmy’s neck, then ties a little knot just below his collarbone.  And then four more knots below that with several inches between.  Then he splits the two halves of the rope and runs them between Jimmy’s legs, one on each side of his leaking cock so that his balls are snug between them.  

The rope comes up between his ass cheeks where Jimmy feels Dean’s deft fingers create another knot before bringing the two halves of the rope around his hips.  He loops them through the rings of rope in front of his belly, then goes around his back, then around to the front, several times.  Jimmy has watched Dean tie Castiel into a tortoise shell harness before so he recognizes the tie.  His whole body is trembling by the time Dean finishes it off.

Dean tugs here and there, making parts of the web tighten and loosen.  The nylon is smooth against his skin, but tight enough that Jimmy knows there will be pressure marks left behind when they’re removed.

“Beautiful,” Dean murmurs.

The compliment makes Jimmy flush.  He keeps his head up as ordered, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he matches the rope now.

“Color?”

The rope holds him like a lover’s arms, and so far he’s completely relaxed.  “Green.”

“Good boy.  Sit down on the stool for me.”

Jimmy sits down on the stool, shifting until the ropes between his ass cheeks don’t pinch anything.  He’s grateful for the pillow Dean put on the stool to cushion him so he’s not putting all his body weight down on the ropes.

Dean kneels behind him.  “Put your arms behind your back,” he orders.  His hands guide Jimmy’s movements.  “Turn them like- yes very good.  Can you hold them like this?”

Dean has guided him into a position where his palms are flat against each other between his shoulder blades.  Like he’s praying, but his hands are behind him instead of in front of him.  The position pushes his chest outwards, and he imagines if he had breasts, he’d be putting on quite the show.  His shoulders strain to keep the position, but not too badly.  He does yoga.  “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

The constant validation that he’s doing as he should makes Jimmy feel shivery inside again, and he swallows against a lump forming in his throat.  He lets his eyes relax, looking at nothing, and focuses all his attention on what Dean is doing.  Rope gets looped around his wrists several times, then once between them, creating cuffs to hold him in place.  And then Dean’s hands are gone.

A flash of panic makes Jimmy’s muscles spasm, and he gasps.  Pain ripples through his strained shoulders and he knows he needs to relax into the pose, but he can’t, he can’t, where’s Dean, he needs-

A warm hand comes down on his shoulder.  “Jimmy?”

Eyes focusing, Jimmy sees Dean standing over him.  His Dom-mask is still in place, but there’s concern in his eyes.  Jimmy immediately relaxes, and smiles up at Dean.  Without being asked, he says “Green.”

Dean’s eyes flick back and forth as he stares down at Jimmy, assessing him for the truth of his words.  He must see what he’s looking for because he kneels down again, this time between Jimmy’s knees.  His palms slide up and down Jimmy’s legs, from thigh to ankle and back.  

The gentle touches sooth Jimmy and he relaxes further.  The ropes cut sharply into his skin, but it’s not painful.  His shoulders still feel pulled slightly too tight, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.  He’s fine.  More than fine.  

And then Dean leans down and sucks Jimmy’s dick into his mouth, and he’s _not_ fine anymore.  

“Fuck!” he grunts as Dean does that fancy deep throating thing he can do.  He knows that’s Jimmy’s weakness, and he chuckles deep in his throat before swallowing around Jimmy’s cockhead.

Dean pulls off with a slurp, and grins up at Jimmy, because he’s an asshole.  “Don’t come until I tell you to.”

“I kind of hate you right now,” Jimmy mumbles.

Dean’s expression hardens.  “What was that?”

Shit, he shouldn’t have said that.  It’s the kind of thing he’d say outside of a scene, but it’s not appropriate when he’s supposed to be obeying.  “I-I mean, yes, Sir!”

But Dean doesn’t soften.  He stands abruptly, towering over Jimmy.  His stormy expression holds Jimmy’s attention.  “Who do you belong to, boy?”

It’s difficult to speak through the tightness in his throat, and Jimmy swallows against it before answering.  “You, Sir.”

Dean cups Jimmy’s chin, fingers tight around his jaw.  “You’re a smart boy, but I’m going to explain to you again what that means.” His thumb comes up over Jimmy’s bottom lip, pressing until he opens his mouth, and then invading him to press against his tongue.  “You are my toy, and I will play with you as I wish.  Whether you hate me or love me for what I do is irrelevant.  I will continue to use you for my pleasure.  Do you understand?”

It’s difficult to speak around Dean’s thumb in his mouth, but he knows he’s still expected to answer.  The drool pooling in his mouth drips over his lips, and his words are slurred when he speaks.  “Yesh, Shur.”

Despite the humiliation of being scolded like a child - no, like a _pet -_ while drooling all over himself, and while his brother watches, Jimmy is rock fucking hard.  The ropes pinch with every heave of his breath.  His nipples are still pertly begging for attention.  His hips wiggle so the ropes between his legs press tighter against his hole.

Something in his brain clicks, an off switch turning on.  And where he was just playing a game before, now he’s _become_ Dean’s property.  Dean’s plaything.  Dean’s boy, devoted to his pleasure.  It’s no longer a role to act out, but _who he is._

And Dean must see it in his eyes, because his expression shifts from harsh disapproval to awe.  His thumb slips free of Jimmy’s mouth, smearing spit across his cheek in a tender caress, and he leans down over Jimmy until very little space separates their lips.  “Do you know how much I love you, Jimmy?”

A whimper breaks free of Jimmy’s throat.  Dean’s voice is so tender, and he feels it all the way to his core.  He’s not sure if Dean expects an answer, and his whole body vibrates with his confusion.

“Shhh,” Dean breathes before kissing Jimmy chaste and gentle on the lips.  “I’ll show you.”

And then he’s kissing Jimmy for real.  Deeply and possessively.  As if he can mark Jimmy as his own through the sheer force of passion.  

It works, because Jimmy feels owned.  And loved.  Cherished and coveted.

He’s gasping for breath when Dean finally releases him, and the ropes feel tighter and more restrictive than before.  He wants to reach for Dean, to pull him back and force him to continue kissing him, but his arms are held immobile.  

“Fuck,” he whines.

Amusement sparkles in Dean’s eyes.  He’s still cupping Jimmy’s face, still almost close enough to kiss.  “Not on the books for tonight, but I think you’ll be pleased with what I have planned for you.”

One more peck on the lips and then Dean straightens.  He keeps a hand on Jimmy’s face, but walks around behind him.  Then he kneels down and starts kissing Jimmy’s shoulder.  There’s a clicking noise and Jimmy recognizes it as the sound of the cap being flipped up on a bottle of their favorite lube.

It’s their favorite because they can open it one handed.  Convenience is a true selling point.

And then Dean’s slick fist is gripping Jimmy’s dick, and he’s pumping it fast and rough, rushing Jimmy toward the finish line.  All the while, whispering dirty praise.

_Good boy, so responsive._

_Love your dick._

_Gonna come for me, aren’t you?_

Yeah, like any second.  But the words are only in Jimmy’s head.  Probably.  He’s not sure.

And then Dean’s hand stops, and he’s definitely saying things out loud.  “Fuck, _fuck._  Dean… please!” His hips wiggle on the stool but he doesn’t have the leverage to move much.

“Who is your pleasure for?” Dean asks casually, but with a hint of warning.

“Yours,” Jimmy gasps.

“Very good.”  Dean kisses and nips a path from Jimmy’s shoulder up his neck.  He sucks a mark there, and continues to mouth at the tender spot even as his hand comes back to Jimmy’s dick.

Once again, he pushes Jimmy quickly to the edge before letting go.  And this time Jimmy’s shout is garbled noises that might be words.  Maybe not.  Definitely a protest though.

Dean plays with his nipples, unable to get a good grip with his slippery fingers, but pinching and tugging as much as he can.  The lube cools quickly when his fingers disappear, and Jimmy’s nipples tighten even further.  But then Dean’s fist is back around his cock, and the tingle in his nipples is just background static.

He loses count of how many times Dean forces him to the brink.  His whole body buzzes with need and frustration and want, and he’s nearly cross-eyed with urgency.

“Do you want to come, Jimmy?” Dean’s breath is hot in his ear.  

“Yes,” Jimmy gasps.  Only the tip of one finger is rubbing up and down Jimmy’s dick, and he’s riding so close to the edge, but the pressure isn’t enough.

“Open your eyes for me.”

He hadn’t even realized they were closed.  As soon as he opens his eyes, they land on Castiel.  His brother is a wreck.  Eyes wild, skin flushed.  His sweat pants are pushed down around his thighs, and he’s obviously been jerking off while enjoying the show Dean and Jimmy are putting on for him.  

But what really catches Jimmy’s attention is that Castiel is touching himself exactly the way Dean is touching Jimmy.

“I think your brother wants you to come too.” Dean’s voice is laced with amusement, and Jimmy realizes that even though this scene is about them, it’s also been about Castiel.

And he remembers a similar scene, only the roles were reversed.  It was Dean and Castiel’s first time, with Jimmy watching from the sidelines.  They’d been completely focused on each other, but right as Dean allowed Castiel to come for the first time, he’d looked up and locked eyes with Jimmy.

Unlike Castiel, Jimmy hadn’t been openly touching himself.  He’d been pressing his knees together, and shifting his hips, gaining pleasure for the inadequate friction of his jeans against his hardon.  He nearly came in his pants right then.  He was only barely able to hold back until Dean turned his attention back to Castiel, and then one touch through the denim was all he’d needed to send him over the edge.

Afterwards he’d been shy.  Confused about his reaction to that two second look.  

Now he realizes what it meant.  Dean has always wanted them both to be his, even from the very beginning.

And so has Jimmy.  He’s craved it.   _Prayed_ for it.  He’d kept those thoughts to himself, because he didn’t think it was possible.  But it is.  He can have this.  They can have this.  All three of them.

“Can he join us, Jimmy?”  Dean doesn’t have to ask.  This is his world, where his word is law.  

But it’s not.  Jimmy can slow things down or stop them completely if he wants.  And Dean is giving him the choice.  One which has a very clear answer as far as Jimmy is concerned.

“Cas,” Jimmy whispers.

He feels Dean’s smile against his shoulder.  “Come here, Cas,” he calls.

Castiel obeys, rolling first to his knees then getting to his feet.  His sweatpants slip down, and he kicks them free before walking naked towards the stool Jimmy is sitting in.  

From the edge of his still fuzzy vision, Jimmy sees Dean’s hand come forward to guide Castiel closer until his leaking cock is bobbing close to Jimmy’s face.  “Paint his face for me, Cas,” Dean says, and then murmurs in Jimmy’s ear.  “I want you to come when he does, Jimmy.  Can you do that for me?”

The one finger is still tracing the vein along Jimmy’s shaft, and he’s not sure it’s going be enough, but he nods anyway.  “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Dean breathes against his skin.  “Cas?”

Castiel grips himself and starts jerking off in earnest.  His blue eyes practically glow with lust as he stares down at Jimmy, and Jimmy can’t look away.  Everything about Castiel is beautiful, from the flush spreading down his chest, to the way his lips are parted, and the way the muscles in his arm flex and bunch as he strokes himself.  Then he bites down on his bottom lip, and hot come splashes across Jimmy’s cheek.

The second hot spurt falls over his lips and into his mouth at the same time Dean’s softly teasing touch shifts to a full grip.  All Dean does is squeeze, and Jimmy’s body releases its tension.  Dean holds him tightly through his orgasm, an arm around his body, pulling him back against Dean’s chest.  

And then Castiel is kneeling before him and kissing him.  Dean is praising Jimmy, telling him how beautiful his submission is.  How thankful he is for it.

Jimmy tries to kiss Castiel back, but it’s like a string inside him has been cut and his whole body has gone boneless.  All he can do is lean back against Dean’s heat and accept their touches, two sets of hands, and two mouths, petting him, kissing him, stroking him, telling him he’s everything good and wonderful until the fuzziness around his vision thickens and all he can do is feel and listen.

The ropes loosen around his hands, letting his arms drop.  He wants to wrap them around Castiel, but he can’t.  Especially when Dean starts to massage them.  He groans in pleasure as muscles held tightly in an unnatural position unkink.  

More ropes come loose, and Castiel helps Jimmy tilt forward until he slides from the stool and comes down on his knees.  He blinks at the mild jolt of discomfort in the joints, but it’s only a tiny blip on his radar in comparison to how good he feels all over.  

Eventually the rope harness is removed, and Dean and Castiel help Jimmy to his feet.  He stumbles between them to the futon mattress on the floor, and they lower him gently onto the soft surface.  Castiel cuddles up against his back and holds him tight as Dean goes to the mini fridge nearby and gets a bottle of orange juice, which Jimmy obediently sips when Dean holds it to his lips.

He’s nearly asleep before he feels Dean remove his collar, and he misses it almost immediately.  A noise of protest is about all he can manage though.

“Shhh,” Dean whispers against his forehead.  “You’ll have your own soon enough.”

“Yes,” Jimmy responds.

“How do you feel?” Dean asks.

“Like you just unstrapped me from a comet,” Jimmy mumbles through lips that don’t quite want to cooperate.  Two deep laughs rise up around him, and Jimmy smiles before finally slipping into a deep, healing sleep, warm and content between the bodies of the men who love him.


End file.
